dotherightthingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pino
'''Pino Frangione '''is a character in the film ''Do the Right Thing, ''portrayed by John Turturro. He is a racist Italian American who is one of Sal's sons and the brother of Vito. He is not happy about being one of the last Italian Americans in the neighborhood, nor about his brother's interracial friendship with Mookie. Despite his dislike of African Americans, Pino's favorite basketball player is Magic Johnson, his favorite actor is Eddie Murphy, and according to Mookie, he is a fan of Prince (although Pino claims he prefers Bruce Springsteen, nicknamed "The Boss," over Prince). However, he does not consider those celebrities black. He is first shown in the film when arriving in the neighborhood with his father and brother to open up ''Sal's Pizzeria. ''When Sal tells him to get a broom and sweep out front, Pino tells Vito to do it. He tells Sal how he "detests this place like a sickness." After opening up and Mookie arrives, Pino tells him how he is late. When Da Mayor comes in, Pino complains to Sal about how he comes in every time for some money. When Sal gets angry at Buggin' Out and threatens him with a bat, Pino takes the bat away from him. After Mookie hangs up on the phone with Tina and a call comes, Pino tells Sal how Mookie is keeping calls coming in in the business. He then utters on why "niggers are so stupid" and Mookie then has a talk with Pino on his favorite celebrities (who are black) and questions why he is racist. Pino says how he reads about history and black leaders and after the scene, he is shown as part of the fourth wall breakers, saying: "You gold teeth, gold chain wearing, fried chicken and biscuit eating, monkey, ape, baboon, big thigh, fast running, high jumping, spear chucking, three-hundred-and-sixty-degree basketball dunking, titsun, spade, Moulan Yan. Take your fucking pizza piece and go the fuck back to Africa." Mookie does not like the way Pino treats his brother and tells Vito to smack him. Pino tells Vito how his name is not "Vito Muhammad" and tells Mookie to stop putting things in his brother's head. When Pino and Sal have a one-to-one talk with each other in a table in the pizzeria, he says how he is "sick of niggers" and wants to open a new place in their home neighborhood and shut this one down. Sal disagrees, saying that there are too many pizzerias in their area, and Pino explains to him that the reason he has so much anger in him is because his friends (likely blacks) laugh in front of his face and tell him to go to Bed-Stuy. Sal then asks Pino, "Do your friends put money in your pocket, Pino? Food on your table? They pay your rent? A roof over your head?". Pino responds that he does not want to be in the area of Sal's Pizzeria anymore, and that he and his family should stay in Bensonhurst and let the black people stay in their own neighborhood. Sal explains how proud he is of people growing up on his food and informs his son that their restaurant is here to stay. Pino then gets annoyed when Smiley comes by and argues with him. He then argues with Sweet Dick Willie (who is off-screen) and Pino tells him to get a job. He takes this incident as an example of why he is contemptuous of African Americans, asking his father, "See what I'm sayin'?". When Sal treats Jade to something special, both Pino and Mookie get annoyed about this. At nightfall, Pino takes Vito to the pantry and has a fight with him, putting him in a headlock. He tells his brother how blacks do not mix with whites and how they cannot be trusted. When Radio Raheem, Buggin' Out and Smiley march into the pizzeria with music blasting from the boombox, Pino is shown yelling Raheem's name, but then gets insulted by him. After Sal breaks Raheem's boom box, they all have a fight, with the Frangione family against the blacks. Pino is known to have called the police, who come by and choke Raheem to death. After Mookie smashes the pizzeria window with a trash can and the people rush into the pizzeria and destroy everything and gets burnt down, the Frangione family are taken to a safe place by Da Mayor, with Pino uttering "fucking niggers!" They all see the pizzeria burning down when a riot starts with the police. Category:Fourth wall breakers Category:Whites Category:Frangione family Category:Sal's Pizzeria Staff